


Young Blood

by Hey_Diddle_Diddle25



Series: The Universe's Scars [1]
Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-03
Updated: 2016-10-03
Packaged: 2018-08-19 09:49:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 21,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8200681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hey_Diddle_Diddle25/pseuds/Hey_Diddle_Diddle25
Summary: "Is something wrong, love?""Something feels… off," Kanan admitted seriously, eyes narrowed as if he was trying to see through all the darkness.At least Sabine and Zeb had stopped teasing him and were now also focused on the unknown danger Ezra no longer doubted were there.If Kanan felt something then it was serious and no longer just a child's fear.





	1. Ezra

**Author's Note:**

> Some warnings: there is violence. Not an abundance of it, definitely not anything that you wouldn't see so much in the movies but perhaps not yet the show. There's also some original characters, which I tend to avoid but needed a new villain, and crimes against a minor. Nothing too gruesome or life-threatening but they're definitely present so tread lightly.

* * *

It had supposed to be a simple mission- in and out.

No one would even know they had been there, Kanan said. The place looked abandoned anyways and, unlike all their other botched missions turned sideways, this one would go the way it was supposed to.

Yeah right.

The thing about this mission, though, was that it really was supposed to be easy. The empire hadn't even been involved, just some creepy abandoned ship floating out in the middle of space. A normal, boring run-of-the-mill cargo ship most planets use to transfer supplies from one another.

Naturally, as soon as she laid eyes on it, Hera sent out a welcoming message. Nothing fancy. Just a reassurance that they weren't space pirates come to loot the ship empty, but when no one replied back her and Kanan shared a _look_.

Ezra knew that look.

It was one they shared right before they go and do something either really brave or really stupid (it's amazing how those two traits always seem to coincide, Ezra noted). Behind him, he could already hear Zeb speaking up to protest because he recognized the look also. They all did and Sabine was smirking in that sadistic way of hers that Ezra admires.

And normally Ezra would go along with the plan silently because he knew Kanan was trying, and it wasn't his fault his plans always seemed to backfire in their faces. Nobody has died yet so at the end of the day Ezra would always chalk it up as a win no matter how rough it got.

But this was a creepy ship- a very large ship- and nobody had responded to them, which only happens if something was wrong.

The second Hera tipped the _GHOST_ towards the ship to dock, Ezra felt his protest bubble out of his throat with surprising ease.

"No," he denied shaking his head fervently, "No, no, no."

"Come on Ezra," Kanan chided as a mirthful smirk started to spread across his features as he turned playful eyes towards his padawan, "Don't you want to help them?"

"Help who?" Ezra demanded incredulously, "The ship looks abandoned, probably by space pirates."

Which Ezra always thought were so cool when he was younger. Now the thought of facing off with the merciless mercenaries of space sent shivers down his spine and ice cubes settle deep in his gut.

He wasn't going on the ship, he decided with a resolve of steel, they couldn't make him.

All except Kanan, who Ezra would probably follow blindly anywhere.

"No one's making you go," Kanan reminded with a knowing smirk as he rose from his chair, "You can always stay on the ship. _Alone_."

The cold feeling that's crept down Ezra's spine since first settling eyes on the ship dropped below freezing and he practically leapt out of his chair to follow Kanan to the unloading bay.

"Wait up for me!" he called behind his master's retreating form and he didn't see the triumphant grin spread across Kanan's face but he knew the man had one; he found great pride in being able to manipulate Ezra to do most of what he wanted.

Besides, there couldn't be any harm if they stuck together.

The ship at least looked abandoned and pirate free, but no matter how hard Ezra tried he couldn't shake the looming feeling that something very evil was waiting for them on board. Ezra knew he should've listened to his instinct but Kanan didn't look concerned so Ezra had just figured it was more nerves than anything else.

He figured wrong.

And, to think, the plan had been so simple: get on, look around, and rescue any survivors they came across. With any luck, the ship had just lost power and were unable to retrieve their transmission because everything was down, and the crew were passing the time by playing card games, bored out of their minds.

The moment they stepped foot on the ship that happy hopeful idea shriveled up and died.

"Stay close," Kanan demanded through the space suit they all had to wear until he was certain it was safe to remove it.

Ezra had no qualms with _that_ order as he flashed back to the Jedi temple and the strange vibes it had emitted. It had been different and odd, sure, but not nearly as creepy or ominous. Not even the caves with the freaky shadow monsters that nearly killed them made him this uneasy.

So what?

He got his answer soon enough when the floor went from solid to crunching under his feet. Glancing down, he realized he had started stepping on glass that had shattered everywhere.

"Uh Kanan," he asked as he ignored the millions of shards to catch up with the rest of the group, "What are the odds that we deem this ship not worth our time and just bail? Because I seriously doubt anybody's here. You'd have to be insane to linger any longer."

Kanan snorted before replying, "You can always head back to the _GHOST_ kid."

"Yeah, _kid_ , if you can't handle a little darkness," Zeb teased smacking the back of his head as he passed and Ezra frowned.

"Kanan," he continued to protest anyways ignoring the teasing looks Zeb and Sabine were giving him, "I really think we should leave."

Which would've been nice if someone actually bothered to listen to him for once. Just this one time, that was all he was really asking.

"What's the matter?" and that was Sabine as she went to pass, "Is the kid frightened?"

"No," Ezra denied too quickly and he was thankful that they were supposed to stick close together- it gave him an excuse to practically walk in Kanan's shadow.

Whatever was giving Ezra this uneasy sensation, Kanan would protect him from- of that Ezra was certain. He was just tired of Zeb and Sabine's teasing.

"Look, Sabine," Zeb spoke just loud enough so Ezra could overhear, "I think he's scared."

"I think you're right," Sabine agreed and Ezra felt his cheeks flare up with embarrassment- they really were like the two older siblings he never asked for.

Ezra didn't bother turning around to deny it either because he realized that he really was scared. He didn't know why- it wasn't like the dark bothered him before- but something about the place was undoubtedly creepy and set every instinct Ezra owned for him to run the other way, let the others deal with whatever lurked in the shadows.

_Which is nothing_ , Ezra reminded himself unhelpfully, _it's just an abandoned ship. Probably ran out of power and the crew escaped. Yeah. That's it._

Kanan stopped suddenly before turning so he could face them. It was the first time Ezra focused in on the man's aura, which was usually calm and reassuring. Brave in the face of danger.

Now it was scared.

"We should head back," he quickly commanded and it was that moment that Ezra realized whatever sent his instincts wailing a moment ago had now sent every internal warning bell to go insane.

"Why?" Hera asked, frowning before looking around and refocused back on Kanan, "Is something wrong, love?"

"Something feels… off," Kanan admitted seriously, eyes narrowed as if he was trying to see through all the darkness.

At least Sabine and Zeb had stopped teasing him and were now also focused on the unknown danger Ezra no longer doubted were there.

If Kanan felt something then it was serious and no longer just a child's fear.

About a split second after Ezra had that realization, red sparkles of fire suddenly lit up behind and in front of them. Ezra grunted in discomfort as he shielded his eyes and sought out Kanan's presence like a needy child.

It wasn't hard to find. Kanan had latched onto him too, reassuring himself that they were all still there together.

"Lookie here boys!" a half-deranged voice cawed out gleefully and Ezra focused on the speaker, a tall silhouetted figure standing slightly in front of everybody else.

Hera sucked in sharp breath about the same time Kanan mumbled, "Pirates."

But Ezra didn't think so. At least, not in the traditional form of the word. Besides, if they were there to rob them then they'd just do it and not focus so intently on them away from all their valuables which meant…

Ezra's eyes grew in size as he exclaimed, "Kanan, they're slave traders."

Which he hadn't meant to say out loud, especially not his master's name, but the leader's sudden cackling laugh informed him that he had.

"Clever boy," the trader praised, "The name's Scar and, unfortunately for you lovely folks, you just became my newest merchandise."

"I don't think so," Kanan growled as he stepped forward so he stood in front of their ragtag group, "and if you want to leave this ship alive then I suggest turning around and leaving in whatever ship you came in."

Ezra was awed by the man's bravo but Scar just burst back out in his deranged sounding cackle.

"That's perhaps the funniest thing I've heard all day," Scar goaded them and Ezra imagined the self-assured grin splitting across his features as he added, "Unfortunately, you're outgunned and outnumbered so if you'd please just all come silent-"

Kanan's gun was up and firing before anybody had the chance to blink. Even Ezra flinched and he was behind the man holding the gun.

Scar didn't seem perturbed though as he tutted them sadly and muttered, "You shouldn't have done that. You see, now my people are going to have to teach you and your people some manners."

A buzzing sensation filled Ezra's ears as he leapt forward while screaming, "Kanan, duck!"

Something shot beside them, burning a hole through the sleeve of Ezra's suit and then it was chaos. Scar's group charged at them and everybody around them did their best to keep them back, all except Ezra whose head suddenly felt like it was stuffed with cotton and the red flare lights seemed to blur and swirl together.

Drugs, then. Drugs or…

Or poison.

"Kid, look alive!" Kanan demanded and Ezra blinked back to the present a split second before one of the traders reached out to grab him.

He lashed out, kicking the guy backwards as he scrambled on the ground.

Scar was right about one thing- they were outnumbered.

Not that that ever stopped them before.

Ezra climbed to his feet in time to sense one of the trader's aiming their gun towards Sabine and it was like a burst of uncontrollable energy surged through him. The trader yelped as the gun went flying and instantly knew he just made a grave mistake.

"Jedi," Scar breathed and Ezra imagined his eyes flitting around each of them to figure out who it was.

A sharp jolt of fear tingled between the connection Ezra was sharing with Kanan before the man quickly unclipped his lightsaber and ignited it.

"Kanan, no," Hera protested quickly as she stepped beside him.

He held out his arm, signaling for her to stay behind him as he ground out, "You know what I am. You let my companions go and I'll go with you quietly."

Ezra felt his stomach shrivel up as Hera protested, "Kanan. Don't."

But all Kanan was thinking about was protecting them, protecting _him_ and Ezra didn't think he could handle losing the guy a second time.

"Kanan," he whispered, and Kanan either didn't hear him or ignored him because he remained silent; eyes burning in the direction of Scar, awaiting the man's reply.

"I see," Scar muttered as he mulled it over and nodded, "Alright Jedi. You have a deal. You come quietly and I'll let all your little friends go."

" _Unharmed_ ," Kanan practically snarled and Scar was close enough now that Ezra could see him nod quickly in agreement.

"Why, of course," he reassured before sticking out a hand, "What do you say, _Jedi_?"

Kanan glanced down at the hand distrusting but he didn't have a choice; moving the lightsaber to one hand, he shook in agreement.

He bent his head so he could focus on Hera as he demanded, "Get everybody on board," nobody bothered moving so he snapped, "Now! That's an order!"

It was an order Ezra was willing to defy…

Hera tapped his shoulder sadly, motioning him towards the direction they had came, and Ezra couldn't believe that she was going to leave Kanan alone again (okay, so he could believe it. They were all soldiers and the safety of the many outweighed the safety of one).

Still Ezra followed, trying to desperately rack his brain on a way to save Kanan but kept coming up with nothing.

They made it to the end of the room when Scar spoke again.

"Wait. Grab the woman, the green one. She could be useful," Scar suddenly mused and Hera was jerked away from Ezra.

"That wasn't the deal," Kanan snapped, stepping forward in protest but Scar beamed in reply.

"Deals change," he replied and Ezra felt the shift in atmosphere about the same time Kanan swung his lightsaber at Scar's head.

Someone standing beside Kanan struck the side of Kanan's head with their gun and Ezra watched as Kanan lost grip of his lightsaber and it clattered uselessly to the ground.

"And here I thought we were finally getting along," Scar sighed in disappointment, kicking Kanan back on the ground before jamming something in his thigh.

Blue snakes of electricity shot across Kanan's body as he started to involuntarily convulse before finally falling limp. Unconscious.

Ezra felt panic coil around his chest as he heard Hera command, "Zeb! Get Kanan out of here! Now!"

Zeb didn't bother protesting as he rammed himself through the traders and hefted one of Kanan's limp arms around his neck and hefted the guy up.

"Don't let the Jedi escape!" Scar bellowed and Ezra shot several of the traders who tried to stop Zeb.

"Ezra! Sabine! Let's go!" Hera shouted and Ezra turned towards her voice, not even slightly surprised to find her free from the traders and rushing towards them; Sabine followed Zeb without protest.

"Kanan's lightsaber!" Ezra objected as he turned towards the direction it had clattered to the floor.

"Leave it," Hera snapped as she made it to his side but Ezra knew that they couldn't just leave it, chances were it wouldn't be there when they returned.

Without much thinking, Ezra held out a hand and urged the object to clatter across the floor and into his grip where it belonged. Hera jerked on his arm, everybody else already running towards the ship and safety.

" _Ezra_ ," she growled and Ezra turned to follow without complaint about the same time something wrapped itself around his other arm and jerked.

"Two Jedi," Scar cooed, voice borderline dangerous as he jerked on the whip wrapped around Ezra's thin wrist. Biting into the suit and nearly ripping Ezra's arm from his socket.

"Hera," he grunted fumbling with Kanan's lightsaber as his head spun.

"Save it," she grunted clinging onto his arm tightly, "We're not leaving Kanan; we're not leaving _you_."

The traders descended on them and Ezra instantly knew what he had to do.

Pushing out with the force, he shoved her out the door and willed it shut and locked behind her. He heard her scream in protest, already rising to pound against the metal sharply but he doesn't remember much else.

Something hard slammed into his arm and a strangled gasp of surprise was all Ezra managed as he felt his throat close up and limbs go weak.

The world went black as he limply sank on the ground at the traders' feet.

Kanan's lightsaber clattered uselessly against the ground in front of him.

* * *

 

Ezra woke up knowing he was in a bad situation.

For one, his hands were bound in cold metal chains behind his back. That in itself was never a good sign but he also felt an overwhelmingly cold feeling. Cold and weak and it was a wonder he managed to stay upright.

The second thing he noticed was that all his stuff had been stripped from him.

He was no longer wearing the space suit and his backpack along with his lightsaber had been confiscated, leaving him feeling bare and naked.

A door slid open, the sound of metal scraping against metal causing Ezra to cringe, and he managed to lift his head up far enough to see black boots stroll in.

"So, baby Jedi," Scar's voice singsong mockingly, "I'm so glad that you're finally awake."

"I'm so sure," Ezra grumbled rolling his eyes tiredly, shifting so the metal chains clanged behind his back; he frowned, that would cause picking the lock difficult.

A rough hand latched around his face, squeezing his cheeks and drawing him from his thoughts as his head was forced back until he came eye to eye with emotionless black eyes on a scaly face. Ezra also mentally noted the long jagged scar running across the trader's neck, directly over his jugular vein.

It was almost like someone had tried cutting the trader's throat once and failed.

Ezra idly wondered where that person was now.

The hand disappeared from around his face and he allowed his head drop again, too tired to lift it back up. Instead he listened as Scar moved back to observe him more fully.

"You know, for a Jedi, you sure are… small," Scar suddenly noted and Ezra didn't bother stopping the laugh that bubbled from his throat.

He couldn't seriously think that Ezra was a full grown Jedi, could he?

"I say something funny boy?" Scar demanded, all amusement void from his voice as a black boot struck out to hit him against his shoulder.

The force knocked Ezra back on his elbow as he continued to giggle before shaking his head and replying, "No. Only that you're wrong. I'm not a Jedi."

"Hogwash," Scar denied quickly, "I saw you move that lightsaber with your mind. That's a Jedi trick."

Ezra forced himself back on his knees as he explained with, laughter clouding his voice slightly, "I'm a _padawan_. You know? A Jedi's apprentice."

He looked up, just to see if the trader was getting any of what he was saying. Sure enough, something seemed to be turning behind Scar's gaze as he allowed the truth to sink in.

"Jedi apprentice, huh?" he mumbled thoughtfully, hand to his chin as he stroked it before asking, "They still dumb enough to take on apprentices."

"You don't ask to be a part of the force," Ezra mumbled suddenly feeling very tired again.

"I'm sure it certainly helps, though," Scar teased lightly and Ezra didn't have any more strength left to laugh.

Otherwise he would have.

Instead he felt his chin drop back to his chest as darkness overcame him once again.

* * *

 

The next time he woke up, everything seemed a little clearer.

He was still sitting on his knees, his legs numb along with his arms which were still chained behind his back with large metal cuffs that bite into his skin viciously. He twitched his arm, allowing the chain to clang noisily and his head tilted back as he followed the sound.

The cuffs were tied off to a long metal pole running parallel to the ceiling and he realized this was where they kept their cargo stored. Fortunately, Ezra was the only one in the room which meant that the others had successfully escaped and that the traders didn't have any other slaves.

Just him.

Ezra dropped his head back as blue eyes scoured the room for an escape route. Coming up empty he decided that perhaps it would be best if he waited until they came back and removed him from wherever this room was.

The only issue he bothered to linger on that plan was that he didn't know to whom or when he'd be sold.

"Come on Ezra," he chided to himself softly as he shuffled uncomfortably, "Think. What would Kanan do?"

Sighing, Ezra closed his eyes and concentrated on the force. Something tickled the side of his brain and he realized that the traders gave him something to block him from the force. He didn't know what (or how something like that even existed to begin with) but it left him feeling hollow and defenseless.

And incredibly bored.

He isn't sure how long he sat there, fading in and out of his attempts in meditating, but he felt immense relief when the door finally did clang open and two traders speaking a language he didn't recognize strolled in. They stopped in front of him and Ezra felt rather than watch as one of them freed his cuffs from the chain keeping him tethered to the ceiling. He was wrenched to his feet and shoved in the general direction of the door.

Ezra took an awkward half step before collapsing on his knees when numb legs refused to support his weight.

The trader exclaimed something foreign before hefting him roughly to his feet and dragging him out the door. Ezra felt his feet pinwheel beneath him as he desperately tried to keep his feet underneath him and soon the tickling of pins and needles started to circulate.

The traders seemed oblivious to their prisoner's discomfort as they roughly forced him through the halls of their ship, stopping in front of a door. The trader on his right reached out to knock and Ezra took the opportunity to re-gather his footing.

The door slid open and he was forced inside.

Scar was standing off to the side, watching with an emotionless face as the two traders drug Ezra to the chair sitting in the middle of the room. He was forced to sit down in it, which Ezra appreciated.

"May we get you anything? Food? Drink?" Scar asked, unmoving from his spot against the wall.

"Water would be nice," Ezra rasped out, his burning throat making itself known.

Scar tipped his head and someone shuffled behind him before a hand tangled itself in his hair, tipping it back. Automatically, Ezra opened his mouth and whoever was holding him poured a canteen of water on his face.

He choked automatically, rejecting the water, but instantly changed as he lapped at it thankfully, choosing to ignore how water splashed on his face, up his nose.

The water stopped when he started sputtering, folding his entire body in half as he coughed and wheezed excess water from his lungs and nose. The body behind him moved back to his position by the back wall and Ezra realized that they were there in case he tried anything funny.

"Anything else?" Scar asked him as Ezra straightened himself up on the chair.

He just shook his head in reply, water soaking his bangs and making them stick to his face. And because his hands were bound behind his back he couldn't push the wet strands away.

"Alrighty then," Scar sang a little too cheerfully as he clapped his hands in front of himself as he said, "Let's get this thing started, shall we?"

Ezra would've rather not, but no one was asking his opinion on anything. So he kept his head bowed and breathing steady, praying that they'll just leave him here alone.

Not that he regretted what he did. Kanan's lightsaber was valuable and the only one the man had. If they had lost it to the hands of the traders than they'd be placed at a major disadvantage, and Ezra couldn't let that happen because he already lost his master once. He wasn't willing to lose him- or anybody else- because of a stupid disadvantage.

And if he had to endure a little of Scar's sadistic pleasure then he shall with a proudly raised head.

The empire wasn't able to break Kanan and he was going to ensure that these traders weren't going to break him.

He'd been so caught up in his resolve that he failed to notice when one of the trader's stopped directly in front of him until their hand was fisted back in his hair and his head was jerked back until the veins in his neck threatened to pop. Still, Ezra refused to make any sound that would give away his discomfort. Instead he glared up at the trader through his curtain of bangs, frowning tightly.

"'Dis one's tough. I'll give him dat," the trader holding him spoke, a low rumbling sound emitting from his chest.

Scar just hummed as he appeared beside him, long bony finger reaching out to stroke Ezra's cheek. Ezra tried jerking away but the grip in his hair forced him to remain where he was, staring up at his captor's pensive face.

"I expect as much from a Jedi," he murmured before waving his hand and the fist in Ezra's hair disappeared and he allowed his head to drop back to his chin.

"Not a Jedi," he reminded through gritted teeth and he suddenly wished Kanan was there.

Not because he wanted his master to be in the same predicament as him but because he knew Kanan would protect him. Keep him safe and it wasn't until Ezra met up with their ragtag group of rebels that he realized that's all he really wanted.

Perhaps he wasn't as grown up as he originally liked to think.

"Should we sell him to the Empire?" one of the traders by the wall suddenly piped up and Ezra felt ice creep through his veins.

If the Empire got ahold of him then there wouldn't be any interrogations. There would be no trial, no chance of rescue. Just an execution.

"No," Scar replied with a slight shake of his head as his eyes bored into Ezra's head, "We wouldn't get very many credits that way."

"So what are we going to do boss?"

Ezra glanced up in time to catch Scar's sadistic smile as he purred, "Look at what we've got. He's young, strong, and capable as he demonstrated back on that ship. He's resilient, a fighter and I just so happen to know somebody very interested in young fighters."

Ezra's stomach dropped at the implication behind the words.

There was no way this could end well.

One of the traders must have agreed because they suddenly piped up and asked, "You think that's safe? I mean, look at him, he's just a child."

Scar frowned before replying simply, "A tough child and his alternative is, of course, selling him out to the empire."

The trader that spoke out in Ezra's favor didn't reply and Ezra knew he was doomed. Whatever Scar had planned for him wasn't going to end well and he wasn't fond of the idea of sticking around to discover what it was.

Shuffling his wrists, the metal chains clang against each other and Ezra immediately froze. It wasn't like he had forgot that the slightest movement would give him away, he just really hoped it wouldn't happen to him at that particular moment.

Something out there had to be looking out for him and he figured he was in due for some serious good luck.

The universe just so happened to disagree apparently.

Scar burst out in maddening laughter as he recognized what Ezra had just attempted and never before had Ezra wanted to sink deep in somewhere and just disappear. Then he wondered how desperate the traders has seen some of their captives get, and if that had in coincide with the fact that none of them even twitched.

"Oh, my sweet little paycheck," Scar huffed, settling a large hand against Ezra's shoulder and bending over so their foreheads were nearly touching, "You are so… _precious_."

Not a word Ezra's heard describe himself by other people. _Especially_ not by deranged space pirate slave traders.

Then Scar's unwelcomed weight lifted from his shoulder as he spun his wrist lazily and commanded, "Take our dear friend back to his room and start a course to Geonosis."

Ezra was hefted out of the chair, stumbling as he was half-drug out of the room; the last thing he saw before the large doors slammed shut behind them being Scar's back.

* * *

 

Whatever drug they had given him was starting to wear off, the realization first striking him when he became more aware of the creatures around him.

Two guards stood outside his door- the only sign of life Ezra could feel at first. Then it seemed to broaden and widen as it stretched and expanded until the drug had all but disappeared.

Concealing a grin, he bowed his head and concentrated on the warm protective aura he's grown accustomed to. His first attempt sent a painful bolt through his brain, causing him to flinch. Taking a deep breath, he closed his eyes and tried again.

This time he managed to find it, faint as it was, and he instantly tried worming himself through.

Kanan blocked at first, defecting the violation but Ezra was never one to give up and as soon as Kanan realized who it was he opened up.

_"_ _Ezra?"_ Ezra all but collapsed in relief at the sound of his master's voice.

_"_ _Kanan,"_ Ezra related before the door to his cell opened and he quickly spoke, _"No time, Kanan. They're taking me to Geonosis."_

_"_ _What? Ezra,"_ Kanan pestered but then a hand jerked his head up and water was forced in his mouth.

The worst part about it was that they made no effort to conceal the taste of the drug. It was bitter in his mouth, leaving him dizzy and groggy as he desperately tried to keep in contact with the one person he was certain would come rescue him.

_"_ _Kanan… can't… drugs… Geonosis,"_ and then the connection was gone and Ezra gasped, tears gathering in the corner of his eyes at the sudden emptiness it created.

The traders just laughed before one teased, "Aw, is the little kid missing his friends?"

Ezra bristled at them calling him kid but remained silent. He didn't trust himself to speak at the moment, positive his tongue wouldn't work in his favor.

And why would it? It's not like anything else had recently.

"He looks so young," one of the traders noted in a bored tone of voice, "Ya think he's ready for a place like the Petranaki Arena?"

"Who cares?" the other trader shrugged, "This way we'll get our credits, those foul creatures will get their entertainment and the Empire will have one less Jedi to worry about. Win-win-win."

"Except for this one," the trader mumbled as a toe poked at Ezra's chest, "but I suppose that it's for the best. Wonder what they'll charge him with?"

"Who knows? If I had to guess, though, I'd say it'll have something to do with being a Jedi."

Nothing they were saying made any sense to Ezra as he listened intensely, trying to remain impassive on the outside.

He wasn't sure rather or not that was working.

All he knew that this Geonosis place with its Petranaki Arena was coming off less and less appealing by the second.

And they were headed directly towards it.

_Come on Kanan,_ he pleaded despite knowing Kanan was no longer able to hear him, _find me._

* * *

 

He lost track of time after that.

He remembered trying to meditate, like Kanan taught him, but it just seemed to heighten the void whatever drug they'd given him caused so he quit. Above him, the chain clanged against everything within reach and normally would have drove him insane but today he welcomed it.

The silence, he decided some time ago, was so much worst.

When they finally did stop and the traders came to get him, he welcomed it warmly. They wrenched him to his numb legs, the sudden shift in position causing them to bend underneath his weight and he struggled to remain upright as they drug him out of the room, down the halls, and out underneath the burning sun.

He winced, squinting his eyes in displeasure as the trader continued to jerk him across the vast wasteland. For a split second he feared that they were going to leave him there but then figured that they wouldn't get paid if they did that- not that it made the alternative necessarily better.

They finally stopped several yards away from the ship and it was then that Ezra realized that there were others that had come out to meet up with them.

"This the one?" a voice demanded and Ezra focused on the speaker.

They didn't look like much. Their skin was a sickly green-yellow color and beady black eyes were focused intently on Ezra as if they could see deep down inside him.

Ezra just remained frozen, barely breathing as he waited.

"Yes he is," Scar nodded, voice void of emotion as he set a large hand around Ezra's neck, "Doesn't look like much but he has the powers of a Jedi."

The weirdly colored creature hissed as if stung, jerking away from Ezra as he snapped, " _Fool_. Why did you bring him here? Jedi are nothing but murderers."

"Yeah but this one can't do much," Scar protested calmly but Ezra felt his hand disappear as he tried reasoning with the sudden furious creature.

"Nothing good shall come from bringing that _thing_ here," he objected, "He'll be the death of us all, bringing along the black devil and their burning sticks of fury."

Ezra blinked, officially lost as he glanced towards Scar to see how he was taking it.

In a word: bad. In two words: not good.

"You don't understand Pogo," Scar denied frowning a voice barely containing the fury he undoubtedly felt, "I drug him halfway across the galaxy-"

"No one asked you to do so," Pogo snapped as he continued to shuffle away, "and now we're all going to die a slow gruesome death."

Scar twisted towards Ezra as he shouted with a rough slap to the cheek, "Tell him that there isn't a black devil coming for you. Tell him!"

"Whoever you think is coming for me, isn't," Ezra complied as he tried in vain to dodge the rough strikes directed at him, "There is no black devil."

"Lies!" Pogo screamed, "You all lie! Round them all up! No one leaves this planet alive!"

"What?" Scar demanded about the same time the hands holding him in place fell limp.

Jerking free, Ezra stumbled backwards as he took in the scene before him. Creatures that resembled Pogo were grinning maliciously at him, long bony hands gripping around the staffs of prods.

"You can't do this!" Scar demanded before a prod was jammed in the side of his neck and he fell limp in the sand, body still convulsing as he settled into unconsciousness.

Panic griped at Ezra as he ducked away from one of the prods, swinging his leg in a graceful arc tripping his attacker. They fell with a soft thud, the prod still buzzing useless severally feet away in the sand.

Ezra remembered it as the last thing he saw before electricity vibrated through his entire frame and he fell down on the ground limply.

* * *

 

Ezra woke up with a headache.

Blue eyes blinked open, immediately causing two pulsing jolts to shot through his brain. Wincing in discomfort, he jerked his head to the side and concentrated on his breathing. In and out, just like Kanan had taught him.

"Would you look at that? Baby Jedi has finally graced us with his presence," the voice that's Ezra's quickly coming to dislike filtered through the mind numbing erratic pulses currently shooting behind Ezra's eyes.

"Scar," he groaned, shuffling slightly.

He felt a jerk, a cloud of dirt and sand settling at his feet as he quickly regained his footing. Slowly, he tipped his head back so he was able to see the chains binding him in place.

His arms had been wrenched over his head in a way that looked painful, large metal cusps connected to a thick metal chain bending him to the roof. Blinking, he dropped his head back to his chest and focused on seeing through the murky blackness surrounding him.

"I wouldn't move around too much. That's a good way of wrenching a shoulder out of place," Scar commented unhelpfully from somewhere in front of Ezra.

Ezra didn't reply, just ground his teeth together as he focused on the force. By now whatever drugs Scar had given him should've wore off. No such luck though, the void was still as empty and vast as ever.

"They pumped you up with the good stuff," Scar explained as if he could read Ezra's thoughts and Ezra lazily rolled his head in the general direction of the voice, "That's probably why you're experiencing a head pains to end all head pains."

"So what now?" Ezra demanded blinking away the still lingering groggy feeling, "What exactly is this place?"

"This, my dear baby Jedi, is a waiting cell," Scar said cryptically.

Ezra resisted the urge to roll his eyes as he asked, "What are we waiting for?"

A slight pause and Ezra briefly thought the trader had lost interest in their conversation and stopped talking altogether. Then he let out a shaky breath and spoke with a slight breathlessness that wasn't there before.

"Our execution."

"Well that sounds… unpleasant," Ezra grouched tilting his head back to focus on his chains, "Have they told us why we're being executed?"

"I venture that it'll have something to do with them killing Poggle the Lesser," Scar explained like he expected Ezra to understand what he meant.

Ezra just blinked before refocusing on the chains binding him, testing them with his weight as he grunted, "I'm going to pretend like I know who that is. Why are we being punished for that?"

"What? Did you live on the streets most of your life?" Scar snorted and Ezra chose not to inform him how accurate that statement actually was as he continued in a more somber voice, "He was murdered by the Jedi in the black suit and these… residents didn't take it very well. I was a fool for bringing you here."

Ezra snorted as he gave up on the chains and demanded, "You made it seem like you didn't know what they're killing us for. Have they charged us with anything?"

"Why do you think we're not dead yet?" Scar growled, sounding angry as the chains clinked in the darkness so Ezra figured he was shuffling around restlessly.

"Right," Ezra grumbled about the same time the door to their cell opened, emitting a square bar of light in the room and causing his headache to flare.

He winced but kept his eyes on the door as Pogo strolled in, long golden staff _thumping_ against the earth with every step.

"You backstabbing little snake," Scar immediately insulted, his chains clinking again as he leant forward with a murderous scowl.

Pogo lifted a bony hand and demanded, "Silence. You brought this upon yourself by bringing bad blood to our home. Today you shall die."

"Under what charges?" Scar hissed, only his eyes betraying the true fear he felt.

"For the boy: murder," Pogo explained calmly and Ezra gaped.

"I never murdered anyone!" he protested, the chains keeping his hands bound nearly wrenching his shoulders out of place as he jerked forward.

"Oh yeah?" Pogo challenged, burning black beads of spite narrowing on him as he asked, "What about our dear leader? You take no responsibility for that?"

"I don't even know what you're talking about!" Ezra exclaimed helplessly as he matched Pogo's stare unwavering, "I haven't had any idea of what anyone's been talking about since I've gotten here!"

Pogo stared at him for a long time, eyes seeming to seize him completely before he finally spoke in a slow tone, "Doesn't matter. Poggle's blood has been on your hands since you chose to become a _Jedi_."

He spat out the word like a curse and Ezra knew that he wasn't going to make him understand that Ezra's technically not done whatever he's accusing him of doing. That fancy trick where Kanan convinces people to think what he wants would have been helpful at the moment.

Unfortunately for them, Ezra didn't know it- had no idea if it could even be done with his hands tied over his head.

He didn't get long to linger on one, though, as the next moment Pogo turned towards Scar and hissed with barely contained resentment, "This one shall be charged with betraying our peaceful society."

Before he could stop himself, Ezra snorted.

He didn't mean to- not really. At least, not out loud. He was smart enough to figure out what the consequences of that was- death.

Pogo twisted his hate-filled gazed towards him and Ezra didn't bother to look sheepish. He figured Pogo was going to try to kill him anyways so why bother?

"Take them to the arena," Pogo snarled angrily as bony hands curled into tight fists at his side, "Today, they die."

Some of the creatures that entered with Pogo moved forward to unhook them from the ceiling. Ezra twisted his body in protest but they easily forced him into submission as they unhooked him from the ceiling and back out under the scorching sun.

He was really starting to hate this planet.

They forced him on a large white cargo hold, chaining his hands in front of him. Scar was hooked in beside him and Ezra didn't have to be in tuned with the force to know that the trader was terrified. He also knew what was waiting for them.

The hold lurched under his feet as they started moving and Ezra forced himself to be calm. Concentrate. Figure out a plan because he certainly didn't survive on his own for as long as he did to die on some wasteland charged with something he had no part of.

His ears twitched at the sound of cheering and applause.

Ezra frowned because that didn't seem right. Shouldn't people be screaming if they were sent to their deaths?

Then they entered a large bowl shaped arena and he realized that the cheering didn't come from the victims but the crowd, and they were expecting a bloodbath. The mere prospect of it sending them into a crazed frenzy of over-zealous fans.

Ezra was hating this planet more and more with each passing second.

He forced his attention away from the cheering crowd as he took stock in the arena itself. Bare, mostly, except for the large orange pillars rising from the ground and it didn't take a genius to figure out what they were there for.

Ezra heard Scar swallow beside him and he risked a glance. Impossibly enough, the trader had lost whatever little color he had and his eyes were wide and blown with panic as the dire situation became clear.

Ezra wasn't just going to roll over and allow himself to die however these creatures kill them. Not when he finally found a place where he felt like he belonged- a home.

Kanan and the others just needed to hurry up and come rescue them…

The hold stopped and he was jerked out, forced over to one of the pillars. His arms were wrenched back over his head before secured into place, the drugs and heat making his head swim. Beside him, Scar was begging.

"Please, please let me go," the trader pleaded with the silent creatures, "I won't ever come back. I promise. _Please_."

They moved away from him and Scar's scream of anguish cut through Ezra like a sword.

He might not like the trader but no one deserved this, whatever this was. Then he remembered that he was in the same situation and felt his stomach settle into his shoes.

Kanan wasn't going to make it in time. Whatever was going to happen was seconds away from happening and they were going to arrive to whatever was left of Ezra.

No. He wouldn't let that happen; he just needed to concentrate.

A sudden roaring from the side of the arena drew his attention to where they were leading out two large beasts with electrified rods. Ezra swallowed, feeling his eyes widen in shock as a hefty looking one with a horn sticking out from its forehead and two from its cheeks started towards him.

A heavy breathing beside him drew his attention away from the beast.

"Scar, concentrate," Ezra demanded as calmly as he could convey, "Close your eyes. Breathe. We can do this."

"Speak for yourself," Scar snapped coldly and Ezra rolled his eyes as he returned his attention back to the beast headed towards him.

It charged and Ezra jerked to the left, feeling the chain go taunt and holding him in place centimeters from where it rammed its horn against the pillar. Scar made a strange sound as Ezra jumped over the horn that tried piercing him, landing awkwardly on the thing's back.

It roared, shaking as it tried throwing him off and Ezra just roped his chain around the thing's horn and allowed it to rip the chain from the pillar.

His victory didn't last long as he took his attention off his situation a split second. A split second was all the beast needed though as it successfully managed to buck him off. Ezra hit against the ground with his shoulder before rolling out of the way of stomping feet.

Scar whooped, still teetered to the pillar but not dead so Ezra focused on staying alive.

"NO!" Pogo protested angrily as he slammed his staff against the ground from where he stood safely on top his balcony.

A foot nearly crushed Ezra, he barely able to dodge it last second and he forced himself to turn his full attention to beast trying to flatten him.

He just needed to survive. That was it. Survive and he shall conqueror.

Kanan once told him that, through the force, he was connected to all living things and as motivating as that was Ezra didn't think he would have been able to _connect_ with the thing trying to squish him. It just seemed… angry.

Ezra climbed to his feet and ducked out of the way of one of the electrified rods one of the beast tamers were jabbing at him. Hands clasped over the pole before they were able to jerk it back to try to strike him again and he yanked it from their grasp.

They made an impressive sound as Ezra dodged another horn, tossing the pole to the side.

Kanan wouldn't want him to _hurt_ the thing anyways.

Another strike and another dodge, the chain still tied around his wrist snapping across the dust at their feet.

He suddenly had an insanely stupid idea but it was the only he had and no time to come up with a new one.

The beast charged him again and he jumped back in the air, positioning himself so he could land on the thing's back. Once he shifted in a stable position, he flung the chain around the beast's thick neck. As expected it wrapped around before flinging itself back at him where he caught it creating a sort of rein.

The thing bucked uncomfortably and Ezra closed his eyes as he tried working through whatever drugs they gave him. His stomach lurched, head pulsed and he was almost jerked off.

"Whoa," he protested, blue eyes snapping open as he reached out shaky hands to pet the rough skin by the horn, "Calm."

The thing snorted but- amazingly- seemed to calm under his touch.

Naturally, one of the tamer's jabbed a rod into the thing's thick hide and Ezra practically choked the thing back into submission.

"Is he allowed to do that?" someone standing beside Pogo demanded but, surprisingly, he didn't seem as mad as he had before.

He looked more… curious?

The beast snorted and Ezra managed to kick away the next rod that attempted to electrocute the thing back into aggressive action. Pulling on the rein, the beast slowly circled in a deadly circle and Ezra risked a glance at Scar.

He was no longer tethered to the pillar, which was good, but he appeared cornered as the large cat-like thing reared back its paw for a strike.

The beast he was riding charged forward without any prodding from Ezra and slammed the cat into the wall with its horn. The cat snarled in protest, large tail whipping around at them as its claw swiped out.

Ezra jerked the chain back, forcing the thing to stumble backwards as the cat laid sprawled on the earth glowering up at them. Scar took the opportunity to run out of the way, jerking one of the rods away from a tamer and electrified them in a limp heap on the ground.

"Scar!" he shouted and Scar wasted no time sprinting over to them, quickly climbing on top of the thing's back.

"Got to hand it to ya kid," Scar cheered from his spot behind him, "This was pretty resourceful."

Because no matter who tried approaching them, the beast would lash out at them. The cat was still a useless heap in the dirt.

Ezra did his best to control the thing, holding it back from killing their attackers because he knew Kanan wouldn't want that. No matter how bad or what they did, no one deserved to be killed.

"I've got to ask, though," Scar continued as he struck out with the rod at anybody dumb enough to get within striking distance, "What's the rest of the plan?"

"Plan?" Ezra asked over his shoulder, "I'm improvising. There is no plan."

Scar barked out a short laugh as he commented, "You would've made a fine Jedi, boy. Too bad most of them all are dead."

"Yeah," Ezra agreed as blue eyes searched for a way out and coming up empty.

They needed a miracle.

And a miracle they got.

The cat beast managed to get itself off the ground and leapt in the air, aiming at Ezra. He jerked back on the reins, feeling the beast underneath him buck in response. It tossed its massive head towards its attacker, striking it back in the side and sending it flying about the same time the ground underneath them seemed to shake.

"Hey baby Jedi!" Scar called from his back, "I think your friends finally joined the party!"

"Great," Ezra cheered as he yanked at the chain in his poor attempt of steering the thing, "Let's go find yours!"

And then Ezra kicked the thing's side, having seen others do it to spur whatever they had been riding into action. The beast jerked, springing forward and nearly jerked Ezra off.

"Whoa! You ever done something like that before?" Scar demanded from his spot in the rear and Ezra just shook his head, earning a gleeful cackle from the trader as he exclaimed, "If I knew that you were this much fun I would've kept you!"

Ezra didn't reply.

They reached the door he was pretty sure they came out of and clung on for all he was worth when the beast smacked against the metal bars with its horn. Over and over until the entire cage was ripped from the doorway and flung across the arena.

From behind, Scar started laughing again.

At least one of them was having fun, although Ezra knew some part of him was finding glee in this. It was like a ride- a very dangerous ride that could lead into disaster quickly.

The beast lunged into the tunnel and outside in the arena Ezra could hear the cheering turn to outrageous screams before cries of terror.

And then the sweetest voice Ezra's ever heard before.

" _This_ _execution_ _is_ _canceled_!" Kanan shouted and Ezra faltered in his movements just by the sound of his master's voice.

"Whoa baby Jedi!" Scar protested with a dangerous edge to his voice, "You're not thinking about going back out _there_ are you?"

"Course not," Ezra instantly denied as he refocused on the task at hand, "Where would you think they'll hold the rest of your crew?"

"Beats me?" Scar shrugged, "When I woke up it was just me and you."

Ezra resisted the urge to roll his eyes because he knew that technically it wasn't the trader's fault that they had separated him from the rest of his crew. It was, however, his fault that they were even in their current predicament.

Without warning, the thing stopped and this time Ezra went flying over its head. He felt his shoulders wrench painfully as the chain caught the thing's horn and he struck the ground hard enough to knock all the air from his lungs.

It _hurt_.

Scar landed somewhere behind him and the thing snorted, shaking its massive head and taking Ezra with it. He stumbled, sliding across the dirt as he kicked madly.

Then Scar was there, wrapping an arm around Ezra's thin waist and jerking him back to safety. The beast snorted again, making a move to charge them when Scar pointed the electrified rod at the thing's face, forcing it back into the arena.

"Thanks," Ezra muttered as he rose back to his feet, shoulders sore and head aching.

"Don't thank me yet," Scar warned, swinging the rod at his head suddenly.

Ezra ducked before demanding, "What's the big idea?"

Scar just shrugged as he apologized, "Sorry baby Jedi but I've got a crew to find and you've got a crew to find you."

And then he connected and Ezra hit the ground, blinking black spots from his vision.

Scar reared back and struck him again.

This time blackness enveloped Ezra in its soft cocoon.

* * *

 

Voices.

He could hear voices.

"Kanan … found him… still alive-"

Slapping of boots against dirt as someone approached them quickly.

"-don't… him-"

"Kid… can… hear me? … Kid?-"

"-one… the ship, now-"

"-it-"

Running as footsteps disappeared and Ezra groaned as a head touched his face gently.

"-hear me? Kid?"

And someone stroke his face, shoving dark strands of hair back but Ezra was suddenly so tired- the combination of the drugs, adrenaline and exhaustion threatening to drag him back under.

A hand gripped the back of his knees as the other latched onto his shoulder blades before he suddenly felt weightless and safe. For the first time since this whole thing started he felt safe.

"Kanan?" he asked weakly, blinking bleary eyes up at his master's face.

He looked worn and ten years older but he was smiling when soft eyes focused on him.

"Hang on, kid. You're going to be okay," Kanan promised.

And Ezra believed him, even as he sank back into oblivion.

* * *

 

The next time he came too he was a little more aware.

He was laying on his bed back on the _GHOST_ , cover pulled to his chin and hands crossed over his stomach. He blinked, shifting slightly and immediately regretting the decision as it caused several spikes of pain to vibrate throughout his entire frame. Especially his shoulders, which were still sore from being swung around violently.

Groaning, he reached towards the sore spot but froze midway.

White bandages were tightly bound around either wrist, and he remembered how the metal chains seemed to eat into his skin every time he tried controlling the beast.

At the thought he glanced back around the room- his room- before deflating against his warm bed tiredly. He hated to admit him but there was some part of him back in the arena that doubted he'd ever see this place again and now that he was there he nearly passed out from relief.

He'd passed out enough the last couple of days, he decided instead and his thoughts were interrupted as his door suddenly slid open and Kanan strolled in.

He looked cleaner, better groomed then he seemed when Ezra was barely conscious and hurt at the arena. If it wasn't for the still lingering ancient look in his eyes Ezra would've convinced himself that he had imagined it all.

Then Kanan's eyes focused on him, awake and aware, and he froze as if he was unprepared. Ezra didn't blame him, if not for the overwhelming sense of relief he felt upon finally seeing- _feeling_ \- his master he would've shared the same look of shock.

Instead a broad grin spread across his features as he teased, "You sure took your sweet time coming for me, huh? What? Did you stop to go sightseeing?"

And relief bloomed across Kanan's features as he chuckled softly, fondly, shaking his head and admitting, "You scared the crap out of us kid. Whenever you told us where they were taking you."

Ezra frowned, the fear of that place still lingering despite his attempt to bury it deep down within himself.

"Yeah…" he agreed slowly, "That won't be my choice for a vacation place any time soon."

Kanan chuckled again, closing the distance between them and settling beside his padawan on the bed. He reached out, seemingly hesitant, and Ezra welcomed the calloused fingers that brushed against the soft skin on his forehead.

Those fingers- that hand- he knew. Welcomed because it wasn't one that wished to hurt him. It didn't want to sell him out or betray him. They were warm and gentle and Ezra _trusted_ them, possibly with his life.

"Kanan," he breathed softly, nearly inaudible, "Thank you. For coming for me."

The fingers disappeared only to reappear on his arm as his master reassured, "Of course," as he traced his fingers down Ezra's arm before stopping at the bandages around his wrists.

"How's your wrists?" he asked worriedly and Ezra blinked blue eyes open, focusing on the tight frown crossing his master's face.

"Fine," Ezra reassured, "I'm fine. You came, and I'm fine."

"Ezra," Kanan practically growled, "We both know that it's not that simple."

Perhaps not but Ezra wanted it to be. He wanted for it to be enough to just be in his room, beside his master. Safe and sound again.

"I know," Ezra admitted in a soft voice, "but, at the moment, I think it is. I feel fine, at least."

Kanan chuckled as he replied, "That's the drugs we gave you talking."

At the sound of being drugged, _again_ , Ezra shuffled suddenly restless before demanded, "Drugs? What kind of drugs?"

"Whoa. Calm down," Kanan reassured settling both his hands firmly against his shoulders as he explained, "They're just a couple of drugs to help with the pain."

Ezra felt his body deflate in relief, aware of Kanan's worried gaze focusing on his thin frame as the man asked almost cautious, "What did they give you?"

Ezra dropped his gaze to the blanket, fingers picking at the fibers of his blanket as he shrugged and replied honestly, "I'm not sure. Some sort of suppressor. I was unable to focus on the force at all."

Kanan sighed sadly, eyes weary as he said, "I was afraid of something like that. After you managed to contact me and tell us where you were going before suddenly disappearing again. I'm sorry- that you had to endure that."

Ezra just shrugged as he grumbled, "It's over now, at least. No more suppressors for me. Right?"

Kanan chuckled again, warm hand reaching out to ruffle his hair as he nodded and agreed, "Right."

Ezra breathed again in relief, his entire body seemingly relaxing at the moment and he wasn't even aware of how concerned he'd been about it. At the thought of being forced back on the drugs, however, he knew that never having to feel the void it created ever again wouldn't be soon enough.

Kanan seemed to understand as he watched with vigilant eyes.

He was still concerned, Ezra realized, that he wasn't 100% okay. That he was suffering from whatever horrors he had to endure upon being captured.

Not that Ezra blamed him. He could feel the panic and fear still remaining even after leaving the arena.

For a moment, as he was being tossed around by the beast, he hadn't believed that he would make. His friends were so close but he was going to die tossed around like an overused toy.

"Kanan?" he asked, eyes not meeting his master's inquisitive expression, "Did I do the right thing back at the arena?"

"Of course," Kanan instantly agreed, "Why would you think otherwise?"

"Cause I let Scar loose. I lost him when he knocked me out and he's probably off selling people like items," Ezra's knuckles were white from where they were suddenly gripping the cover and he had to consciously force himself to relax them.

"Listen to me," Kanan demanded finger reaching out to jab him on his forehead as he continued, "There was nothing you could do about that. Do you understand? Nothing, and I'm just thankful that we found you in one piece."

Then Ezra remembered how Scar saved him, pulled him away before knocking him out and leaving him.

He had kept him alive, though. That was key. He could've killed him but he hadn't. He could've left him for dead but he hadn't done that either. And he apologized before whacking him into unconsciousness.

"Kanan?" he asked again suddenly as he allowed his thoughts to trail off.

Kanan just hummed in reply, patiently waiting for his question.

Ezra didn't ask one though, he just bolted forward and wrapped thin arms around the man's waist tightly. Kanan hesitated before returning the favor and Ezra finally felt safe and there wasn't a doubt in his mind as he buried his face into Kanan's chest.

He was home.


	2. The Ghost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Hera," he repeated forcing himself upright so he could stare in her eyes as he all but demanded, "What happened?"
> 
> "I wasn't enough," she admitted, voice cracking the slightest as she slipped her hand from his and bowed her head as she repeated even more broken up than before, "I wasn't enough to stop him."
> 
> "Stop whom?" Kanan pried as something sickly churned in his stomach at the utter despair in her voice, "Hera, did Scar do something to you?"

The mission had never meant to end like it did.

The Empire wasn't involved in any way he could tell and there was no way he could've known that there were still people on the ship. He should've known, though, because that was his job. As leader, as master, it didn't matter. He should've just _known_.

He hadn't and that was where the problem lied.

He hadn't known and he wasn't the one who paid the price for it.

At the time, however, it seemed perfectly fine. There was a giant cargo ship floating out in the middle of space which was strange for sure but not exactly abnormal. What was abnormal was when Hera reached out towards them there was nothing. Not even static.

He met her green eyes as something almost telepathic passed through them. She seemed to catch on instantly as she started to tilt the _GHOST_ towards the abandoned ship and, predictably enough, Zeb spoke up in protest behind them.

"I don't think so mate," he started and Kanan frowned slightly but he was mostly used to the older warrior fighting against every mission that didn't involve bashing Stormtrooper heads together.

Beside him, Sabine was smirking in that mischievous way of hers. At her sides her fingers started twitching as if she was anticipating all the destruction she was about to cause on that ship, which used to unnerve Kanan but after all the years he's spent living with her he's grown kind of amused by it.

She seemed to have a real knack for blowing stuff up, and once even tried to convince him that explosion was an art. In some twisted way, he supposed she was right. Done the right way, he's found that blowing stuff up could look almost mesmerizing.

"No," Ezra protested surprising Kanan as he shook his head stubbornly, "No, no, no."

And Kanan tried not to be offended by that. After all, most of his plans Ezra usually goes along with silently no matter how bad they seemed like they were. This time though there wasn't even any reason for Ezra to protest, except for the fact that they were headed straight towards an escapable danger.

Of course, Kanan hadn't known that at the time and some part of him will always wonder if Ezra had. Perhaps not consciously but deep down something must have clued him in that something was wrong. Something Kanan and the others missed completely.

"Come on Ezra," he chided instead, a slight smirk spreading across his features as he stared fondly down at his Padawan, "Don't you want to help them?"

"Help who?" Ezra demanded, voice rising slightly towards the end as he visibly forced himself not to glance over at the impending ship, "The ship looks abandoned, probably by space pirates."

Which was always a possibility, Kanan supposed, but he doubted it. Space pirates this far out was rare and they usually leave nothing of the ship they looted.

Ezra was stubborn, though, and he looked like he wasn't going on the ship and nothing anybody said could convince him otherwise. Kanan had not spent most of his time training the kid and not figure out how he ticks though, so he could come up with good enough responses that would probably get the kid to join them.

"No one's making you go," Kanan told him as he rose out of his chair to prep for docking, "You can always stay on the ship. _Alone_."

He emphasized the last word because in all his experiences with the youth, he's learned that in the face of fear he never wants to be alone. No one really does and Kanan felt his victory before he ever made it out of the room.

"Wait up for me!"

A triumphant grin spread across Kanan's face at his win as his Padawan scrambled to catch up with him. He still seemed frightened but less so the nearer he was to him.

 _Interesting_.

Not that Kanan was going to protest all that much. Admittedly, he does feel better whenever the kid is close to him. That means he still has the power to protect him, keep him from harm, and that's the way Kanan thinks he'll always prefer it. Even before this mission turned sideways.

They entered the ship together, dressed in heavy space suits. Ezra still looked nervous as he hunched his shoulders and remained practically in Kanan's shadow where he probably convinced himself it was safe. It was so childlike Kanan almost felt bad about tricking him into coming.

Almost.

At the time, nothing could've convinced Kanan that the safest place for any of them was when they were all together. Safety in numbers and all that, but later he'll come to realize that he had been wrong about that- especially when the numbers are stacked upon each other.

"Stay close," Kanan commanded as they slowly made their way through the ship, searching for any signs of life.

Ezra seemed to take the words to heart, stepping impossibly closer so he was practically Kanan's shadow. Kanan resisted an eye roll at the boy's foolishness as he shared a glance with Hera. She was smiling brightly, obviously enjoying the way Ezra seemed to seek him out for comfort and protection.

Something crunched under their boots and a quick inspection ensured that it was nothing all that serious. Just millions of shards of broken glass, probably from the lights.

"Uh Kanan," Ezra spoke up as he hurried to catch up after his slight paused, "What are the odds that we deem this ship not worth out time and just bail? Because I seriously doubt anybody's here. You'd have to be insane to linger any longer."

Kanan snorted at the thought, idly wondering what had the kid so wound up. He reached out with the force and was met with nothing especially sinister.

"You can always head back to the _GHOST_ kid," he reminded his Padawan who replied with the slightest of pouts.

"Yeah, _kid_ , if you can't handle a little darkness," Zeb goaded from behind as Kanan continued forward.

At one time he would've been concerned at the way that came out but he's come to learn that the brashness Zeb uses whenever he treats Ezra is all out of his form of love. Kanan's no fool, he knows Zeb cares for the kid and would probably die for him in a heartbeat but there is a certain appearance he's convinced himself he needs to carry himself with.

Ezra must know that too because the kid is many things but a fool is not one of them. Still, he could be so dense whenever people show even the slightest bit of compassion towards.

"Kanan," Ezra protested as he seemed to ignore Zeb, "I really think we should leave."

There was the slightest traces of fear in his voice now, causing Kanan to frown. It was never his intention to frighten the proud boy enough that he started letting it show.

"What's the matter?" Sabine asked as she passed him bravely, "Is the kid frightened?"

"No," Ezra denied almost instantly, the slightest bit of red coloring his cheeks in all the darkness as he stuck closer to Kanan.

Kanan kind of wished they had ended it there. He didn't really see any need to continually goad Ezra, though he wasn't about to step in to stop it. After all, Ezra was never fond of people fighting his battles _for_ him.

"Look, Sabine," Zeb whispered from behind them, loud enough for Ezra and Kanan to hear, "I think he's scared."

"I think you're right," Sabine agreed and Kanan could imagine her nod her head in that comically serious way of hers.

Ezra didn't speak again so he was either ignoring them or have come to the conclusion that they were right and that he was being silly. Not that Kanan thinks any less of his Padawan, knowing it wasn't how much people fear that makes them brave but how they face their fears.

That makes Ezra braver than most. Braver than him, even.

A chill crept down his spine, a warning sign as something very bad dawned on them. He froze as he slowly turned so he could see his crew, staring up at him expectantly but it was like he wasn't really seeing them. Not with the sudden urge to run was threatening to overcome him.

"We should head back," he quickly commanded, his instincts screeching at him to get out of there because he had just made perhaps the biggest mistake in his life.

"Why?" Hera inquired as she frowned, looking around them for the danger she can't see, "Is something wrong, love?"

 _Yes_ , he wanted to scream at her, _something is very wrong and we need to leave_ immediately _._

Instead he said, "Something feels… off," as he tried looking through the darkness and piece together what he couldn't see but feel.

That was when the world around them was suddenly lit with red flames followed quickly by Ezra's presence, pressing against his in sudden fear. Kanan latched onto it almost immediately, reassuring himself that everything was still under his control despite the fact that he just screwed up.

 _Badly_.

"Lookie here boys!" a voice cawed from somewhere amongst all the swirling black and red, and Kanan was able to vaguely make out the source as the tall figure standing in front of the rest of them. The leader then.

Beside him, Hera sucked in a breath as she tensed and he realized she must have come to the same conclusion as he had.

"Pirates."

He hadn't even realized he had said that out loud until Ezra's thin frame went completely stiff with fear as he exclaimed, "Kanan, they're slave traders."

Something icy cold and sickening filled Kanan as he realized the kid was right, even before the leader spoke up again.

"Clever boy," the trader praised and something fierce and protective unraveled inside of Kanan as the attention seemed to draw to his Padawan, "The name's Scar and, unfortunately for you lovely folks, you just became my newest merchandise."

Which was never good and something Kanan would never ever agree to just lying down, especially not with the others with him. He knew enough to know that none of them would even stand a chance and he'd have to watch as his family was ripped before him.

His fingers twitched at his sides as something almost ferocious overcame him. It wasn't exactly animalistic but it wasn't humane either. Somewhere in between then.

"I don't think so," he growled stepping forward so the crew was behind him as he added almost too surely, "and if you want to leave this ship alive then I suggest turning around and leaving in whatever ship you came in."

It came out impressive but Scar just burst out in a rough laugh that scraped against Kanan's nerves and making him wince internally.

"That's perhaps the funniest thing I've heard all day," Scar chuckled and Kanan knew when he was being baited but the way it came out- almost too sure- had him wanting to leap into action before the trader reminded, "Unfortunately, you're outgunned and outnumbered so if you'd please just all come silent-"

Kanan's heard enough.

Quicker than his brain could process what he was doing, his gun was up and firing at the source of the voice. With luck, it'd meet its mark and the trader will be stunned enough for them to escape.

Scar wasn't even fazed.

"You shouldn't have done that," he tutted in a sad sort of tone as he muttered, "You see, now my people are going to have to teach you and your people some manners."

Kanan felt his stomach drop as he realized that it hadn't worked when behind him Ezra suddenly leapt forward as he shouted, "Kanan, duck!"

They went down together.

Ezra hissed in pain, indicating that he had been hit as he seemed to sway ever-so-slightly. They were close enough that Kanan was able to make out how the youth blinked, shaking his head as if he was trying to clear his thoughts.

Drugs, then.

Or something much, much worst.

Kanan forced the thought from his mind the second he came up with it as he realized one of the traders were reaching out to grab onto him.

"Kid, look alive!" he demanded and turned around to face his own attacker so he missed the way Ezra fought him off.

They were outnumbered and probably outgunned but Kanan refused to allow the encompassing sensation of despair to overwhelm him. After all, none of them had time to watch their leader fall and crumble.

He spun around as he sought out Hera- not because he believed she would need extra assistance but because he always felt unwell whenever he doesn't have physical confirmation that she's still fine. It's like that with all of them, really, which was one of the reasons it hit him so hard when missions like these end up like they do.

With them fighting to make it through together in one piece.

He managed to lock onto their pilot, banging an assailant unconscious with the butt of her gun, about the same time Scar suddenly breathed, "Jedi."

Fear unfurled quicker than it ever had before when he realized what had just happened. Hera must have realized it too because she locked eyes with him, awaiting for his lead.

He didn't even pause before unclipping his own lightsaber from his belt and igniting it, the slight hiss it made causing several traders to stumble back in fear and shock.

Of all the things they were looting, they were never expecting that.

Why would they?

Jedi's were but all extinct and the force-sensitive kids born wouldn't know the first thing about receiving their own lightsaber much less how to use it without chopping a limb off.

"Kanan, no," Hera protested as she moved over beside him, disagreeing with his decision to out himself in order to protect Ezra.

Not that he could blame her.

After all, it wasn't all that long ago when he had been captured by the Empire and tortured for information- something only Hera knows the true details about.

He held out his arm, pushing her behind him as he spoke in a voice that did not falter, "You know what I am. You let my companions go and I'll go with you quietly."

"Kanan. Don't," Hera repeated a little more assertively, grounding her molars as she resisted the urge to throttle him in front of all these people.

Kanan ignored her, keeping his gaze locked on where he was almost certain Scar was standing. It was a gamble, trusting the trader, but if there was even the slightest chance that it might work that he was willing to latch on with both hands and do whatever it took.

After all, this whole thing was his fault and it was his duty to protect the rest of the crew.

"Kanan," Ezra's small voice practically begged and Kanan felt his resolve falter only slightly at the utter despair in his tone.

He was doing this to protect him, though, so he kept his gaze glued on Scar. Waiting for a reply.

"I see," the trader muttered as he made a show of mulling it over before he nodded, "Alright Jedi. You have a deal. You come quietly and I'll let all your little friends go."

" _Unharmed_ ," Kanan added, not trusting the trader but had already come to the conclusion that he didn't have a choice.

As far as he could tell, this was the only way.

"Why, of course," Scar reassured in a deceptively innocent voice as he stuck out his hand, "What do you say, _Jedi_?"

Kanan would say that he didn't have a choice. The trader has his back pressed against the wall and the only way out was to allow himself to fall so the others could escape. Which was fine, he could survive whatever as long as he knew they were safe.

He switched his lightsaber as he shook the trader's hand, hard eyes focusing on those in front of him before he moved so he could focus back on Hera.

"Get everybody on board," he ordered and when no one moved to obey he snapped, "Now! That's an order!"

Hera still seemed reluctant but she didn't press any further.

She tapped on Ezra's shoulder, motioning for him to follow her so they could leave him behind _again_ because he had been careless and nearly got all of them killed. Ezra seemed to swallow, blue eyes conflicted and Kanan mentally pleaded for the boy to not do something incredibly dumb.

He didn't.

His shoulders slumped slightly as he followed Hera back the way they had come.

"Wait. Grab the woman, the green one. She could be useful," Scar commanded when they made it to the end of the room and fear bubbled back up inside Kanan.

"That wasn't the deal," he snapped in protest, stepping forward to do something when Scar beamed back at him.

"Deals change," he shrugged and Kanan felt anger surge through him as he swung his lightsaber towards the trader's head.

Before it ever had the chance to reach its mark, something hard and solid connected with the back of his skull. Black dots danced across his vision as the shock caused his fingers to go lax, his lightsaber clattering uselessly on the ground in front of him.

"And here I thought we were finally getting along," Scar sighed in disappointment as he reared back to kick Kanan on the ground before jamming something cold and round against his thigh.

Pain unlike anything he's ever felt before entered through his entire frame as he arched his back and darkness claimed him.

* * *

"Zeb! Get Kanan out of here! Now!" Hera demanded as she forced herself to not look at the man's now too prone figure lying on the ground as she elbowed one of the trader's that had grabbed her in the mouth. The other went down with a solid kick to the knee.

"Don't let the Jedi escape!" Scar shouted, anger clouding his voice into something much more sinister then before.

Hera ignored him as she took stock of the crew members still standing.

"Ezra! Sabine! Let's go!" she commanded and Sabine followed behind Zeb without protest, guns still up as she shot anyone dumb enough to get near them.

Ezra lingered, body tense as he seemed conflicted.

"Kanan's lightsaber!" he objected as he turned towards it and Hera realized that he wasn't going to move unless physically pushed to do so.

She hurried over towards him as she snapped, "Leave it," which Kanan will be upset about later when he wakes up but she knows he'll understand.

One object wasn't worth the lives of any of them, no matter how valuable that object was.

Ezra just didn't see it that way.

He outstretched his hand, urging the object towards him and unraveling everything Kanan had just tried to piece together. Hera resisted the urge to groan in frustration as she jerked on Ezra's arm.

" _Ezra_ ," she growled channeling everything she was currently feeling- the anger, fear, regret- in that single word.

She must have managed to get through the stubborn boy too, as he spun to follow without another complaint.

It didn't matter.

They were all too slow.

Ezra was jerked back from her grasp as something long wound itself around the boy's wrist as Scar cooed maliciously, "Two Jedi."

"Hera," Ezra grunted fumbling with the lightsaber and she wondered if he knew how much like Kanan he was acting like right now.

She seriously doubted it.

"Save it," she protested as she clung onto his other arm equally as tightly, "We're not leaving Kanan; we're not leaving _you_."

Some things were just out of her control, though, and she prepared herself as the traders descended on them. It didn't matter. She wasn't leaving Ezra to fend for himself, not while he's still so young and inexperienced.

Ezra took that choice from her.

The next thing she knew, she was flying backwards- the door clicking closed behind her. Moving quicker than she ever had before, she scrambled to her feet so she could pound and jerk on the door where Ezra was yet screaming his name.

This couldn't be happening.

It just couldn't.

Ezra gasped from the other side, the sound of metal clanging against metal echoing in her ears as she changed tactics and started ramming her shoulder against the doorframe.

Kanan she knew could handle himself. He'd already been through the worst of it during Order 66, but Ezra was still so young and innocent and she'll never be able to forgive herself for this one.

"I would say that it's been a pleasure!" Scar goaded her from the other side of the door as they no doubt gathered Ezra and started to leave, "Except it hasn't really."

A frustrated cry escaped her throat as she called back in a tone cold enough to _burn_ , "I don't care where you go or where you hide, we'll find you and when we do you better pray that you haven't hurt a single hair on his head. Do you hear me? I mean it!"

Scar just laughed, the sound echoing further and further away.

Behind her, Zeb and Sabine rejoined her expressions wild as they held their weapons out in front of them like they were preparing for a battle. Hera wasted no time in explaining the situation.

"Hurry and help me get this door open!" she commanded and neither one of them said anything as they realized Ezra wasn't with her.

After a slight struggle, one that took too much time in Hera's opinion, they managed to rip the door from the wall only to be greeted with an empty room.

" _No_ ," Sabine muttered in denial, choking on even that as golden eyes stared in wide-eyed shock.

Hera ignored her as she moved forward, picking up the lightsaber Ezra had risked his life to protect. He had succeeded but Hera wasn't entirely sure she liked the price it came as.

"Karabast," Zeb cursed, voice lethally angry as he slammed large fists against the metal wall. The sound vibrated around them as he hunched his shoulders at the suddenly soul-crushing thought of losing Ezra.

She curled her hand around the lightsaber as she focused on them, forcing herself to work through this one problem at a time as she commanded, "Both of you, get back on the ship. We're leaving."

* * *

Kanan woke up to an icy sensation unlike any that he's felt before. He also had the worst sort of headache, causing him to groan as he flipped over on his mattress.

Sabine blinked back at him, seemingly startled by his recovery as she rose to her feet in sudden excitement. Or worry. Or both.

"Kanan, thank _goodness_ you're awake," she breathed as she fumbled for something at the side of his bed, "Hera's going to be so relieved that you've finally woken up."

"Right," Kanan agreed before asking curiously, "How long have I been out?"

"Only a couple of hours," she reassured, beaming at him but Kanan's been around her long enough to know that something about that smile was too tight, stressed even.

She was hiding something.

"Sabine?" he asked causing for the teen to blink bright owlish eyes at him as she seemingly prepared herself for something, "What happened?"

"I think that's something Hera needs to explain," Sabine replied a little too quickly as she crossed her hands in front of her and hunched her shoulders in a submissive pose, "and you're probably not going to like her take on it."

"Meaning?" Kanan pried as the creepy sensation of dread started to overcome him, his headache worsening as he tried and force himself to remember.

He knows he know he just can't bring himself to recall.

Sabine shielded her gaze, shoulders drooping, but she remained silent. It was odd and if Kanan didn't know any better than he would go so far as to say she was blaming herself for something. He's seen it enough times to recognize the signs, but there shouldn't be anything Sabine should be that upset over.

"Sabine. Kanan," Hera's voice called from the doorway, drawing them both from their thoughts as she stepped forward.

Her eyes were hard in a way Kanan hasn't really seen before. The only time that's ever come close happening a long time ago, back when it was just the two of them.

"Sabine, you can go. Thank you for watching him," Hera urged gently enough, contradicting the way her eyes practically burned and Kanan felt something in his chest loosen when he realized Sabine hadn't been blamed while he was unconscious.

It didn't matter what she did or didn't do.

Sabine looked startled, and for a second Kanan was sure she was going to argue but then she dipped her head and slipped out from the room. The door slid close behind her, the sound echoing in the silent room. Kanan half-expected for all of Hera's rage to suddenly turn on him.

Instead she sat down on the edge of his bed as she reached out to tenderly touch his chest, directly above his heart and her eyes seemed glued to the spot as she just sat there reassuring herself that he was still alive.

"Hera?" he asked, the suspense killing him as he reached up to take her hand in his.

"I'm glad you're alright, love," she told him, voice vulnerable and almost motherly tender and it made something in his chest ache as he realized something was very wrong.

"Hera," he repeated forcing himself upright so he could stare in her eyes as he all but demanded, "What happened?"

"I wasn't enough," she admitted, voice cracking the slightest as she slipped her hand from his and bowed her head as she repeated even more broken up than before, "I wasn't enough to stop him."

"Stop whom?" Kanan pried as something sickly churned in his stomach at the utter despair in her voice, "Hera, did Scar _do_ something to you?"

"No," she reassured with a shake of her head before she snorted, hand coming up to rub at her eyes as she added, "but I swear if I ever get my hands on his lying treacherous neck I'm going to-"

"Whoa," Kanan interrupted reaching out to latch onto both her wrists, fingers curling tightly around them in a way that was almost familiar, "Hera, what happened?"

She turned her head then, green eyes locking onto his as she asked, "What do you remember?"

He blinked, thinking back.

They had been on that ship when they were suddenly surrounded and Kanan had given himself up for the sake of the rest of the crew but Scar had lied. He had tricked them and knocked him unconscious because he only cared about capturing a Jedi.

His eyes widened in sudden clarity as something terrifying and cold nearly overcame him at once.

"Ezra," he gasped, the word almost inaudible and Hera nodded her head as her expression changed from sadness to supportive.

Kanan didn't want support, though. He wanted his Padawan.

"Whoa love," Hera protested as he scrambled from the bed, bare feet connecting with the cold floor and it was the first time he realized he was dressed only in his pants.

"Where's my shirt?" he demanded looking around the room for any sign of his clothes, "and my lightsaber?"

Hera unclipped the familiar weapon from her belt, handing it over to him as she explained, "He didn't want to leave it. They caught him while he was retrieving it?"

He didn't need to ask of whom she was referring to.

"Why did you let him try something so _stupid_?" he demanded, voice harsh causing Hera to flinch.

His heart stopped when he realized he had struck a sudden nerve. He hadn't meant to throw the blame at her so suddenly, knowing it was solely his fault, but the sudden despair of realizing Ezra was truly gone seemed like almost too much.

"I'm sorry," he apologized, bowing his head and hunching his shoulders as he explained, "It's not your fault. I just- he should've just left it. It wasn't worth his life."

"I know," Hera agreed but she was still keeping her distance like she was afraid he would lash back out at her, "and I tried to stop him but he- he locked me out and they caught him."

Icy cold clarity suddenly filled him as he realized what had happened.

Ezra had ensured Hera and the others were safe once it became clear that they weren't all making it out in one piece. In his last moments he had choose to protect someone else over himself, a large leap over what he had been like when they first met him.

Zeb was right, Kanan had rubbed off of him.

"We'll get him back," Kanan promised her softly, reaching out so he could grab onto her arms tenderly; conveying that he wasn't angry at her but those who _took_ his Padawan.

And himself.

He should've been able to do something, anything, and maybe if he hadn't been subdued as easily as he had then he would've been able to stop them. Protect Ezra like he should've.

"How?" Hera asked, voice cracking as she revealed her vulnerability in front of him- not really for the first time but something about this time seemed wrong, "They could literally be anywhere in the galaxy."

"Did you check for any signs of slave transaction of any sort? They wouldn't sell Ezra off so quickly but perhaps others-"

"There _wasn't_ any others Kanan," Hera interrupted him, turned slightly away as she bowed her head and explained without looking, "Ezra was their only bounty."

"What? Are you sure?" Kanan demanded as something close to despair threatened to overcome him at once.

Hera nodded as she swallowed thickly, eyes glistening and though it was good news that no other innocents had been drawn in the line of fire it made finding Ezra that much harder. Impossible even.

No.

Kanan will rip apart the whole universe if he needs to until he found his Padawan and rescued him. He just had to trust that Ezra stayed alive until then.

"Kanan?" Hera's worried voice asked softly as she reached out towards him and he sighed, turning so he could stare back at her.

"We'll get him back," he repeated with sharper edge in his voice as he steeled his resolve to something unbreakable, "How are the others?"

Hera must have believed him this time around as she didn't bother questioning his change in topic. Surely she must know that to him they were all important and he knew he wouldn't be able to rescue the kid if they were all as bad as he expected.

"Sabine and Zeb are blaming themselves pretty harshly," she explained back to business as her eyes were bright with concern, "They fear that it's their fault. For not listening to him."

Kanan swallowed, remembering the way Ezra had practically begged for them to all leave and how no one bothered to listen to him. Teased him at the fact that he was showing any signs of fear to begin with.

"They know it's _not_ their faults, right?" he demanded and Hera shrugged.

"I've told them it wasn't but they refuse to listen. I had to assign Sabine in watching you so she'll do something other than mope around helplessly," Hera explained before she crossed her arms and added in a sad tone, "Ezra getting caught is really striking them hard. All of us really."

"Hey, I know that you did your best and what happened happened," Kanan reassured as he took her in his arms and just held her there as he added, "Just like I know that no matter where they take him, we'll find them. Ezra's tough, believe in that."

"I know he is," Hera agreed as she nodded in his shoulder before she pulled away and added, "but he's still only a child. What if they sell him to the Empire?"

Kanan's heart stopped at the thought, realizing that if they did indeed do that then there would be no hope in a rescue. The Empire would have him executed before they ever had time to _hear_ about it.

"They won't."

Startled green eyes turned to the conviction in his voice as she asked, "How can you be so sure?"

"I'm not," Kanan admitted with a shake of his head before he added, "but I know they won't because people like that _fear_ the Empire. They'd never even stand a chance."

Hera backed off, keeping bright green eyes narrowed on him as she sighed, "I hope you're right."

Kanan sighed as he bowed his head and forced the thoughts of what would happen to his bright eyed Padawan if the Empire got a hold him. Of the pain they would inflict seconds before they ended him, leaving Ezra to believe that he had been abandoned by the people he thought he could trust.

"Me too."

* * *

As it turns out, what Hera had said was sort of an understatement- Zeb and Sabine were in a very bad way.

The first time Kanan realized that was seconds after he made it out from his room, wearing fresh clothes as he fought the itching urge to find Ezra. Searching for his signature had been a bust which either meant two things: it was being suppressed somehow or he was dead.

There was only one of those options he was willing to consider.

So had put on some fresh clothes at the insistence of Hera and exited his room in a little bit too much of a hurry before nearly colliding headfirst into Zeb. The large warrior had been hovering, he realized, which was odd in of itself. The anxious look he was also sporting caught Kanan momentarily off guard.

"Zeb, what's wrong?" Kanan asked in sudden concern as he feared that the Lasat had managed to get injured without anyone noticing.

"I was just wondering if you were able to uh… detect any signs of the kid?" the warrior asked as he awkwardly rubbed the back of his neck as he added quickly, "Since, you know, Hera told us you were using you two's connection to try and find him."

If the situation hadn't been so dire, if Kanan hadn't been so preoccupied with thoughts of Ezra, then he would've found it in himself to tease the warrior of the fact that he all but admitted that he was worried about Ezra, whom he spends more time tormenting than anything else.

The fact that Zeb was so open with his concern spoke volumes.

"No," Kanan swallowed as he realized the others were feeling the crushing despair he was currently battling.

Zeb blinked as his shoulders tensed.

"What does that mean?" he asked, concern at the idea of something terrible happening to Ezra coloring his voice.

"It could mean any number of things," Kanan explained with a shrug as he tried to convey any sort of ease he could, "but if I had to guess then I would say that they gave him something to help suppress the force. That way they won't have to worry so much about him escaping."

The words, it seemed, relaxed Zeb fractionally.

His back seemed less tense and face less hopeless anyways, though Kanan's willing to acknowledge the fact that he was more than a little preoccupied. Just the thought of something horrible happening to Ezra while under captivity was almost crippling and whatever comfort he could offer the crew was all staged anyways.

The truth was that he was terrified and had almost nothing to go off of.

He was still the leader, though, and it's his job to be strong.

"Why don't you find Sabine and see if you two can't dig something up," Kanan decided, focusing back on his friend, whose shoulders were now slumped in sad acceptance.

Ezra was gone and the only way they were going to get him back is if they pull together and find some sort of clue. A trail. Something. Anything. _Then_ they can all crumble.

"Alright mate," Zeb agreed as he swallowed and nodded, forcing something back as he straightened himself back out so he could pass Kanan.

Kanan remained frozen in place as he felt the warrior pass him, something cold squeezing his heart before he pushed it all down. Deep down so it couldn't overwhelm him and convince him to do something incredibly _stupid_.

 _Don't worry Ezra_ , he called though he was aware the boy would be unable to hear him, _wherever you are, we'll find you._

* * *

Their first lead was a bust.

It was almost sad by how desperate each of them had clung onto the faintest glimpse of hope only for it to turn out to be nothing, which wasn't abnormal. They've faced plenty of poor leads, followed plenty of poor trails and come out emptyhanded. This time was different, though. This time one of their owns life was at stake.

Kanan isn't even sure how they managed to come across it, only that they had and he had gripped onto too tightly. Too hopefully and everyone else just sort of followed.

They were in a bar near the outskirts of the galaxy Ezra had been nabbed in. It was dark and fairly sparse on people, the few patrons it held all being the type Kanan's spent his whole life avoiding because those were the types of people who had no qualms with killing an entire crew for a couple of spare parts.

Word had filtered in, though, of someone at the bar talking about his slave trade business and how his merchandise was the best.

Kanan had known before they had even arrived that he hadn't been Scar, the voice sounded different, but he figured all traders must know each other. _Surely_ , they had to since the business was already cutthroat and dangerous and allies were just beneficial.

It doesn't take a genius to know that.

So they had devised a plan to go in the bar and force the trader to talk. At the moment, Kanan was sure even a whisper would be enough because he was still unable to get within contact with Ezra and the longer he went without speaking to the boy the lower the chances of ever speaking to him again became.

Kanan knew that. He knew that all too well and he's already lost enough in Order 66; he didn't need to lose anymore. He _refused_.

Which always seemed to draw problems for him.

"What do you mean you'll be going in alone?" Hera demanded, voice fierce as bright green eyes practically burned back at him as she stood tense; her hands were curled into fists at her sides like she was expecting physical confirmation but Kanan knew better than to get into a _brawl_ with the woman.

Some fights, he knew, he would always be destined to loose.

"Exactly that," he explained as passively as he could though some part of him unhelpfully informed him that that wasn't going to last. Not with Sabine and Zeb glowering at him over Hera's shoulder, seconds away from rebelling against him.

" _No_ Kanan," Hera protested, voice crackling slightly though that did nothing to lessen her resolve, "Absolutely not."

"Look Hera, those people in there are dangerous and I just can't-"

"Can't what?" Hera challenged, unrelenting as hard green eyes narrowed at him suspiciously though he knew he didn't have to worry about her ever believing he was accusing her of being weak. He wasn't _that_ dumb.

"I can't risk anything else," Kanan concluded, slumping his shoulders in defeat and it was like a switch had been flipped in the room.

No longer was anybody staring at him with such hard _accusing_ looks but they looked almost sympathetic. Like they knew out of all of them, losing Ezra hit Kanan the hardest. It had been the same back on Lothal, when the roles were reversed and Ezra seemed to be the only one who refused to give up on him.

_You'd do the same for me. In fact, you have._

Kanan blinked, shoving away any thoughts of the youth as he focused back on the crew around him. _His_ crew and _his_ responsibility to keep safe.

"I'm not going to ask for you to risk your lives on this," he finally spoke after a long tense pause as he slumped his shoulders even further, refusing to meet _any_ of their gazes.

A hand settled gently against his shoulder as Hera's soft voice reassured, "And no one expects you to but Ezra's one of us and we all want to get him back. You're not alone, Kanan. Neither is Ezra."

Kanan clenched his hands into tight fists before he sighed, forcing himself to relax, as he nodded and reassured, "I know. Let's do this."

Which was nice until they made it into the bar, found the trader with the big mouth and realized it was all for nothing.

"I swear," the trader pleaded like the hopeless coward he was as he withered on the table in fear as he added, "I have no idea of who you are speaking of."

"Scar. He's a trader just like you. Surely you've heard of him," Hera ground out as Kanan kept the trader pinned to the table by the collar of his shirt, Zeb and Sabine standing behind them with their weapons raised in preparation for any sort of attack.

There wasn't going to be any, though, not with the type sitting in the bar- none willing to step in for someone they vaguely know.

"If I really heard of him do you think I'd be sitting in this bar?" the trader challenged, green skin a sickly color as dark pupils were practically shot as they shifted nervously between Kanan and Hera, " _Please_. I'm begging you."

Kanan's heard enough.

With a single movement he hefted the trader up so their noses were practically touching as he growled, "If we find out that you're lying to us…"

"I swear I'm not!" the trader begged completely guileless as he continued to blubber for his life.

Kanan hated the moment he had to release the trader, wanting nothing more than to offer some sort of punishment for his choice in lifestyle but knew he couldn't. Not while Ezra was still out there, growing further and further away by the second.

"Kanan," Hera spoke, hard eyes going to focus on him as if to ask if he was sure.

"He doesn't know anything," Kanan explained as he continued to glower down at the sputtering trader on the table, "It's time to go."

"I don't think so!" the sudden booming voice of the bartender called as he slammed something hard against the table, "Who do you think you are? Coming in here and demanding information from my patrons. That's bad for business, don't you know?"

Kanan tensed as he refused to turn around and confront their newest obstacle.

"We're done here," Hera reassured kindly enough, "We'll just be taking our leave."

"Oh no," the bartender persisted, "You don't get to shake down my customers and just _leave_."

"I don't think you understand," Hera tried anyways and Kanan could feel her nervous gaze shifting back over to him like she was aware of how close he was to snapping. Knowing Hera, that was more probable than possible.

"It's you who I don't think understand," the bartender interrupted and he was on the other side of the counter, reaching out for Sabine.

"Enough!" Kanan shouted, shocking everyone as his now ignited lightsaber swung in front of him like the lethal weapon it was.

He felt calm, like he had when he was certain Ezra had just fallen to his death. That didn't mean he was any less dangerous. If anything, it made him increasingly more so as he knew exactly what he was doing and just stopped caring.

Ezra was out there somewhere and some idiot was keeping them from looking for him.

"We're leaving," Kanan repeated what Hera had said twice, voice unwavering as people gaped at him like the fools they were as he added almost harshly, "and anyone who tries stopping us will learn why they only give these to a select few."

As if to highlight his point, he lazily swung the lightsaber in front of him. Daring them to stop him.

No one spoke up as they turned to leave, Kanan making up the rear as he kept his icy glare directed towards the bartender who was eyeing the lightsaber nervously. Good. He should be nervous.

Hera didn't speak again until they were all safely back on board the _GHOST_ , spinning on him and punching his arm without the lightsaber.

"Are you crazy?!" she demanded, voice raised in her anger as wild green eyes looked back at him, "Now everybody there knows you're a Jedi? What if they tell someone?"

"Tell who?" Kanan asked, voice calmer than it had been in the bar as he met her gaze unrelenting, "We didn't have time to deal with them the normal way. The longer we wasted our time the less likely we have of ever seeing Ezra again."

He hadn't been thinking before he had said it, the words just naturally flowing out because they were true. They didn't have time. He just hadn't been thinking about the consequences of reminding Hera of what happened what felt like months ago.

She flinched.

It wasn't very large but Kanan noticed it nevertheless and just the sight of it made his guilt rise exponentially.

"I'm sorry," he apologized as he stepped towards her to offer some sort of comfort.

She stepped back, wrapping a skinny arm over her chest defensively as she bowed her head and replied, "Don't. I get it. You didn't have a choice. I just- I can't lose you too. Not after everything."

"I know," Kanan reassured as he nodded, fingers curling around her shoulder as he whispered, "I'm sorry. I wasn't thinking."

That at least drew a short chuckle from her throat as she muttered teasingly, "You never think, love. It's one of your most enduring traits."

"I'll take that as a compliment," Kanan responded with a firm nod and slight smirk.

"I wouldn't," she told him as she shook off his hand to go to the pilot's seat, leaving him standing there for the longest time trying to get his thoughts in order.

He kept going back to a bright eyed boy who looked at everything he did in wonder, making his chest hurt and hands tighten around the hilt of his deactivated lightsaber. He sighed, turning to go back to his room.

Meditating suddenly seemed extremely appealing.

* * *

The thing about meditating that Kanan always found nothing short of amazing was the fact that there wasn't any good perception of time. He could do it for hours and finish thinking it had only been a couple of minutes. It was one of those things he had been taught, though and he remembered long boring hours of just sitting with his master on the floor of the temple.

It was also something he wished to share with Ezra but the kid was too much like a younger him for his own good. Restless and too curious but also protective. He cared about those around him and it was that reason he was even missing to begin with.

Despite neither one of them being willing to admit it, Ezra and Kanan weren't all that different. The boy just seemed rougher around the edges, having grown up on the streets whereas Kanan had a temple.

Kanan's learned sometime after the execution that meditating was a good way for him to just forget his troubles. It helped him realign his waning focus to something more precise and intense.

Now it was like he was a Padawan unable to focus on anything.

He sighed for what felt like the millionth time, opening his eyes as he furrowed his brow in agitation. It didn't matter, whatever he tried his brain just kept drifting back to his lost Padawan and how the longer they went without any idea of what happened to him the less likely they have of ever seeing him again.

Logically, Kanan knew this.

Emotionally, he refused to accept it.

"This is pointless," he finally growled not even an hour after he started, rising to his feet as he racked his brain for anything to keep him occupied.

He didn't have to search for very long.

Something nudged at the very edges of his brain and he didn't have to think much before his defenses were up, blocking out the violation. Yet they persisted, unyielding as they tried wiggling themselves past his defenses.

He blinked as a flush of recognition startled him.

" _Ezra?_ " he asked as he dropped all his defenses, something he hadn't done in a while because of how vulnerable and weak it made him.

" _Kanan,_ " Ezra's small voice responded relief evident before he quickly added, " _No time, Kanan. They're taking me to Geonosis._ "

Kanan blinked at the vaguely familiar name, more shocked by the sudden lead than anything else really as he locked onto his Padawan's signature stubbornly. Ezra welcomed his presence, probably without even knowing it.

From where Kanan was now crouched down on the floor of his room, he could make out that they were quite a distance away and it was impressive Ezra had managed to single him out. Especially considering how weak and tired he was as he bravely fought back the terror he probably hadn't been able to shake away since the ship.

Kanan swallowed back his guilt, focusing on his Padawan and nothing else.

" _What? Ezra,_ " he continued if nothing else than to just keep in contact with the boy.

There was a flash of pain from Ezra's side, making Kanan's stomach churn before the boy's weakening voice spoke, " _Kanan… can't… drugs… Geonosis._ "

Then as quickly as he came, he was gone.

Kanan gasped, eyes wide and skin clammy as he racked his brain for anything he knew about Geonosis. Admittedly, it wasn't much.

He did know that that was where his Padawan was going, though, and that the boy had sounded so scared and weak that it pained his chest. He didn't really need any other incentive.

Rising to his feet, he bolted from his room to where Hera was piloting her ship. Chopper was the only other person with her, apparently keeping her company as she steered aimlessly until they received some sort of lead to go on.

"Hera," he gasped as calmly as he could, startling her.

"What are you doing love?" she asked as concern dripped from her voice and he could tell she was seconds from climbing from her chair, which he didn't find much need for.

"Geonosis," he replied disregarding her question as he tried willing her to understand through his eyes, "They're taking Ezra to Geonosis."

Her back tensed as green eyes sparkled with hope as she asked, "Are you sure?"

He just swallowed. Nodded. Knowing that if this turned out to be a bust then he'd probably sink so far down there would be no hopes for redemption for him.

He just can't lose anymore.

Hera, thankfully, didn't need much more convincing as she spun back around and set a course towards their newest destination. Her shoulders were taut as she focused on the location, on the hope that it brought.

It wasn't meant to last.

Sabine and Zeb rushed in, eyes wide in panic, as Zeb asked, "What's wrong? Did we get a hit on the kid?"

"Geonosis," Kanan explained as he took his seat beside Hera, stomach fluttering with the thought of finally finding a good solid lead. Behind him, Sabine tensed.

"Are you sure?" she ventured golden eyes wide and scared in a way Kanan couldn't make sense of.

He nodded, narrowing his gaze as he asked, "You familiar with it?"

She snorted, bending her head awkwardly as she practically spat, "Yeah. I'm familiar with it. It's a terrible place, holding executions in the most terrible ways."

"What?" Hera demanded, turning back around after setting the _GHOST_ on autopilot as she narrowed her gaze and asked, "Why haven't we heard anything about it?"

"Because it's mostly kept a secret," Sabine explained and she still refused to meet any of their eyes as she continued, "I heard about it before I joined you, and it's horrible what they do to those people. If that's where they're taking Ezra then-"

She broke off, bending her shoulders in towards herself defensively and Kanan didn't need the force to know that she was suddenly terrified for their youngest.

Something hard settled in the pit of his stomach as he shared a look with Hera. She didn't need any words as she shallowed and nodded, getting the message clear enough.

"Got it," she nodded, pushing the _GHOST_ to go a little bit faster as Kanan prayed that they weren't too late.

* * *

They were really far away from Geonosis. Almost too far to offer any sort of comfort to Kanan because if what Sabine had said was true than so many terrible things could have already happen to Ezra. He could be dead before they even arrived.

That thought didn't come until much later, after everything happened, because Kanan just refused to acknowledge it. Ezra wasn't going to die because he'd never let him, simple as that.

The others agreed with him too, though none of them admitted that out loud.

It didn't matter the distance, they would always find Ezra wherever they took him. It just didn't help much that they took him to his own execution, almost as bad then if they had dropped him off to the Empire for a couple of credits.

They arrived after what felt like an eternity but wasn't more than several hours. Too long, Kanan was certain, and before Hera ever managed to land the _GHOST_ everybody was on their feet and ready for a war.

The plan was simple enough- go in, stop the execution and rescue Ezra alive. That last part seemed to be what stayed with them as they hurried out of the ship less like a ragtag group of rebels and more like a highly trained team of warriors.

It was amazing how they all seemed to be just that and had just sort of found each other. Now that one of theirs was threatened it was like all the training rushing back to them as they focused all on a single thing: Ezra.

Hera had landed close enough to the arena that guards were waiting for them, the crowd on the inside cheering excitedly as whatever was happening came to an uproar. Kanan tried really hard not to focus on that, but the situation at hand.

"Sabine!" he called, fingers tightly clutching at his blaster as he resisted the urge to reach for his lightsaber.

She acknowledged his command by reaching behind her and flicking her wrist. Several silver round orbs shot out from her, spinning in graceful arcs, before hitting their marks and exploding. It blast seemed to shake the whole arena though the crowd didn't seem frightened as they continued to cheer.

Kanan bit the inside of his mouth, firing off two shots at one of the remaining guards while Zeb knocked the other on his back with his staff. Hera was beside Sabine, gun out as she met his eyes.

The crowd cheered louder this time.

"Go!" Hera called as several more guards arrived to investigate and he nodded as he rushed past them. One reached out to grab him but was stopped by Hera shooting several skilled shots to his chest.

Soon Kanan was in what appeared to be a long tunnel and he took a deep breath as he pushed with the force and focused on his surroundings. Several people currently stood not far from where he was and he adjusted his steps so that was where he was heading.

As long as Ezra was lost to him, he'd have to deal with the next best thing and anything who could help point him in that direction was good enough for him.

He reached stairs, not even slowing down as he took three at a time. Once he reached the top, he was greeted with two more guards. Thankfully, they were more surprised of his sudden appearance and were easily taken out by several skilled shots.

He hurried past their limp forms, rounding a corner and was nearly blinded by the sun as he found the balcony holding who he supposed where those in charge. He swallowed past the rage threatening to overcome him as he rushed forward.

The first guy dropped with a smack to the head; the next one went down with a single shot to the chest leaving the last one. The one with the long staff and wide eyes as recognition filtered in.

"I knew the boy was trouble," he spat, anger clouding his voice an angry shade.

Kanan narrowed his gaze at those words.

Ezra. He was talking about Ezra. He just _had_ to be.

"Where's the boy?" Kanan demanded, taking a threatening step forward as his fingers twitched around the handle of his gun.

The other occupant just spat at the ground, face furious as he regarded Kanan a look with such immense hatred it almost unnerved him. Last time he checked, they never did anything to him to be regarded with such unadulterated burning _hatred_.

"All of you can go and rot," he spat at Kanan as long fingers clutched at the staff and Kanan figured that he wasn't getting anything out of him.

"You first," Kanan commanded, rushing forward and clanging the end of the gun against his skull; he fell limply to the sandy ground, long robes hanging from his body as he fell.

Kanan turned so he was facing the crowd, who no longer seemed as eager to cheer, as he gathered his voice and called, "This execution is canceled!"

It was also the first time he noticed the arena was missing a certain Padawan. Instead, several of the guards were regathering themselves as they clutched long prods. In the corner, a large cat-like beast was shaking itself off as it was poked by the prods as they tried regaining control of it.

Kanan ignored them as he tried finding his Padawan.

It was obvious of where he had been, probably tied to the pillars so the execution would've been quick and painless. Ezra must have caused quite a stir considering the chains were now broken off, one of them missing completely while the other laid limply in the dirt.

That didn't explain where the kid was at now though.

Something roared in one of the tunnels leading out to the arena, echoing out in the arena as the crowd seemed to blink in dumb shock. Kanan ignored them as he changed directions and headed back towards the stairs, towards the noise.

He figured, with Ezra, that was his best bet.

He was right, at least.

He hadn't even made it there before he heard Zeb call out from just around the corner, "Kanan, we found him! He's still alive."

He hurried his stride, taking the last corner and blinked as Ezra and the others finally came into view.

Ezra was unconscious in the dirt, wrists still chained while the others hovered over him worriedly. He hurried the last couple of feet, already speaking before his brain had a chance to catch up.

"Don't move him. We don't know how bad it is," he said earning a look from Hera that seemed to convey how dumb she thought that sentence was.

He just shrugged as he finally made it to his Padawan's side, bending over him as he yearned to reach out and touch after so long.

"Kid can you hear me?" he asked, voice surprisingly unshaking, "Kid?"

Ezra didn't respond verbally though his eyelids did flutter, causing something in Kanan's chest to finally relax in relief. He looked back up at Hera, who shared his relief.

"Everyone, back on the ship, now!" he commanded as he swooped over Ezra, knowing he needed to move him and prayed whatever damage had been inflicted wasn't in anyway fatal.

"On it," Hera nodded with a swallow as she turned to lead Zeb and Sabine away.

Kanan reached out then, fingers lightly dusting against the boy's pale skin as he called, "Can you hear me, kid?"

Ezra groaned, soft and the only sound that he was there at all. It was enough.

Kanan swooped him up, holding him close to his chest as he marveled how small the boy actually seemed. He pushed that thought back as he followed in the directions the others had disappeared to.

"Kanan?" a small voice asked weakly and it was like sudden relief shot through Kanan suddenly as he looked down at tired blue eyes foggy with exhaustion.

"Hang on, kid," Kanan whispered down at the boy as he smiled brightly at him, "You're going to be okay."

And for the first time since waking up in a world without Ezra, Kanan found himself believing it himself. Ezra must have too, as his entire body went limp a split second later.

* * *

36 hours.

Ezra had been asleep for 36 hours, which he figured made some sort of sense considering everything he had been through. That didn't mean Kanan had to like it, of course.

Hera had been in and out; Zeb more out than in as Kanan's usually found him hovering outside the doorframe with a worried expression etched across his features despite the fact that it was technically also his room. Sabine for the most part came and went, not even hiding the fact that she was checking up on the youth.

Kanan, though, Kanan hadn't been in at all.

He's walked by, of course, but he hasn't gone inside. He'd just ask Hera whenever she came out and she'd look at him exasperatedly as she told him the same exact thing each time.

"He's recovering, love. He needs time."

Kanan knew that. Just like he knew how close they had come to losing him completely and that thought alone was enough to nearly cripple him.

36 hours later and he's had enough as he finally entered the room holding his Padawan. He just hadn't been expecting for the kid to be awake.

He blinked as they stared at each other, Kanan not sure if he should leave or stay. Ezra might not even want company, much rather being by himself which was fine with Kanan. At this point, anything the boy wanted he would give it to him.

Instead the kid grinned as he teased, "You sure took your sweet time coming for me, huh? What? Did you stop to go sightseeing?"

Kanan chuckled as something fuzzy settled in his stomach as he realized the boy was fine, all things considered. And whatever bumps he'd face in the future they would be able to handle together.

"You scared the crap out of us kid," Kanan spoke as he shook his head, "Whenever you told us where they were taking you."

"Yeah…" Ezra agreed slowly as he adverted his gaze suddenly and Kanan almost feared he had misspoken, "That won't be my choice for a vacation place any time soon."

Kanan chuckled again as he was nearly giddy with relief, finally closing the distance between them and settled himself at the edge of the bed. Ezra stared back at him, blue eyes bright in anticipation and relief. He must have felt it too.

Slowly, just to be sure, Kanan reached out and brushed gentle fingers across the boy's forehead. Ezra closed his eyes in acceptance and the fact that he didn't suddenly disappear was a pleasantly good sign.

"Kanan," Ezra whispered suddenly, "Thank you. For coming for me."

Kanan retracted his hand so he could touch the boy's arm, keeping his grip gentle as he just reassured himself that the boy was really there and mostly fine all the while he whispered, "Of course."

His fingers stopped at Ezra's wrists, still tightly bound by bandages. Just the sight of them caused him to swallow as he remembered how bad they had been. The cuffs having cut deeply in the skin, and it was a miracle they weren't bad enough to scar.

"How's your wrists?" he asked because he really wanted to know. He needed to be sure.

"Fine," Ezra reassured blinking back at him all wide-eyed and filled with childlike affection, "I'm fine. You came, and I'm fine."

"Ezra. We both know that it's not that simple," Kanan reprimanded knowing that the worst had yet to come. Not that it mattered. Kanan figured he'd always come for Ezra- no matter what.

"I know," Ezra admitted after a slight pause as he bowed his head so it was closer to Kanan, "but, at the moment, I think it is. I feel fine, at least.

Kanan chuckled again as he explained without much thought, "That's the drugs we gave you talking."

Ezra shuffled then, restless, as he asked, "Drugs? What kind of drugs?"

And Kanan knew better. After all, there was a reason he hadn't been able to contact Ezra at all the entire time.

"Whoa. Calm down," he reassured softly as he set his hands against too bony shoulders, "They're just a couple of drugs to help with the pain."

Ezra deflated under his hold, shoulders slumping as his head bowed even further forward and he couldn't resist asking, "What did they give you?"

"I'm not sure," Ezra admitted voice small, "Some sort of suppressor. I was unable to focus on the force at all."

"I was afraid of something like that," Kanan admitted as he kept his gaze focused on Ezra as he continued, "After you managed to contact me and tell us where you were going before suddenly disappearing again. I'm sorry- that you had to endure that."

Ezra shrugged, rolling his head on his neck as he asked, "It's over now, at least. No more suppressors for me. Right?"

"Right."

And Kanan's meant it more than he ever has anything before in the past.

Ezra breathed again in relief, Kanan eyeing him carefully as he seemed to search out any signs of weakness. Any cracks left after what he had just been through. Ezra must have felt it too, the kid always more perceptive than he liked to let on.

"Kanan?" he asked, "Did I do the right thing back in the arena?"

"Of course," Kanan agreed as the question unnerved him slightly and he asked worried, "Why would you think otherwise?"

"Cause I let Scar loose," Ezra explained like it was obvious and a chill crept down Kanan's spine at the mention of the trader's name, "I lost him when he knocked me out and he's probably off selling people like items."

The thought of the trader _hurting_ Ezra sent something cold and bitter through Kanan as he pushed back the thought. It didn't really matter. They got Ezra back.

"Listen to me," Kanan demanded as he jabbed Ezra's forehead to ensure the boy was paying attention to him, "There was nothing you could do about that. Do you understand? Nothing, and I'm just thankful that we found you in once piece."

Because they were so close to not doing just that.

Ezra furrowed his brow in though as a pregnant pause settled between them before he asked again, "Kanan?"

Kanan hummed, awaiting for another question. Another insecurity. Whatever it was he'd battle them all off as long as that meant that Ezra remained at his side where he belonged.

Ezra didn't ask anything, though. He just leapt forward, wrapping skinny little arms around his waist and squeezing. Kanan only hesitated slightly, the boy catching him off-guard, before he returned the gesture and it was like the last weight was lifted off from his chest as he realized he could breath because they had done it. They found Ezra and brought him back to their little group of wayward rebels, battling against a bigger fight.

They were complete.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Obviously this is very complete but I do have other stories involving Scar that I have floating around that I may or may not eventually get on this site. Either way I hope y'all enjoyed it all the same.


End file.
